Cardiovascular morbidity and mortality increase in post-menopausal type II diabetic subjects. This study will evaluate the hypothesis that this increase, known to be associated with circulating lipid abnormalities relates to 1)increasing circulating androgen levels following menopause 2)circulating androgen levels in response to glucose administration in diabetic subjects and 3)the contribution of altered ovarian hormone concentrations.